Most Law Enforcement Officers carry a firearm. Officers generally must qualify several times per year to maintain proficiency with firearms in order to carry these weapons. Qualifications may include familiarity or proficiency in low light shooting since the majority of Officer involved shootings occur at dusk or after dark
Many of the techniques for holding a flashlight while aiming and/or shooting semi-auto pistols require holding a tubular “tactical” flashlight in the Officer's “support hand” while attempting to also provide some stabilization to the firearm with their “gun hand.” The techniques cause discomfort, provide insufficient support for the gun hand and present a potential for the Officer to drop the flashlight.
So called “tube flashlights” of the prior art have a handle or hand portion generally in the shape of a tube which may have ergonomic finger indentations for gripping, however these flashlights use incandescent bulbs and thus use the tube handle portion to house the required batteries such as D Cell of 9 Volt batteries, which are large in size.